


Beyond Closed Doors

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Louis, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Physical Therapist Louis, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Teasing, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, age gap, but not to bad, buttt...., look I finally wrote something after like 6 months, physical therapy AU, powerbottom! louis, some cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first walked in, Harry noticed that most of the hallways were dark, which made sense as it was almost closing time. Once in the office, he saw a young man sitting behind the receptionist desk, and, well…he was cute.</p>
<p>"Hello, can I help you?"</p>
<p>"Um, yeah, I have an appointment. My mum called and said we were running late."</p>
<p>"Right, Harry Styles?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded as he watched the other boy stand and grab a file before coming around to the door and holding it open.</p>
<p>"I’m Louis Tomlinson; I’m going to be your therapist today. If you’d like to follow me, and we can get started."</p>
<p>So, he’s definitely not old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I finally wrote something!? IS this real life?
> 
> Prompt came from a personal experience. When I hurt my back at work I literally thought this up during my physical therapy sessions. That machine was fucking heaven. Hope you enjoy!

**Physical Therapy AU** _\- Harry 17 - Louis 26_

Tumblr - [Beta](http://truthtattoos.tumblr.com/)

 

"Hon, I know you don’t wanna go, but if you want to get back on the team before finals you need to go to a few more sessions."

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn’t think he could ever bring himself to like the idea of an old man or woman touching him and making him do push ups or whatever else they needed him to do. He honestly didn’t need it - his back was fine. Yeah, maybe it was a little stiff in the morning and at the end of the day… but coach wouldn’t let him back on the team if he didn’t get it sorted, so that’s the only reason he’s going. And - of course - they are late, thanks to his mum always being late to everything. Thankfully, the therapist said he’d stay overtime and wait for them.

"Alright honey, I’ll see you in an hour. Make sure you thank Mr. Tomlinson for staying."

_So that’s the old man’s name._

"Alright, Mum."

 

When he first walked in, Harry noticed that most of the hallways were dark, which made sense as it was almost closing time. Once in the office, he saw a young man sitting behind the receptionist desk, and, well…he was cute.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I have an appointment. My mum called and said we were running late."

"Right, Harry Styles?"

Harry nodded as he watched the other boy stand and grab a file before coming around to the door and holding it open.

"I’m Louis Tomlinson; I’m going to be your therapist today. If you’d like to follow me, and we can get started."

_So, he’s definitely not old._

"Alright, up on the table please, Harold."

Harry didn’t even bother to correct him, because hell, he could barely even focus.

"Okay, so the paperwork says you’re seventeen, and you hurt your back during a footy match?"

Harry nodded. ”I don’t think I need this; I’m fine, really.”

Louis quirked an eyebrow. “If you would lay down on the table please - on your stomach - and we’ll try a few things.”

_Oh, yeah; I have a few things in mind._

The younger boy followed Louis’ instructions and turned over, resting his head on the pillow before feeling cool fingers going under his shirt and pushing down on his lower back.

"Any pain, Mr. Styles?" Louis asked softly.

"N-ahh, right there actually - just a little."

"Your injury wasn’t serious, but it’s still an injury and I think a couple of sessions with me will do you good," Louis explained.

"Okay."

"First, we’re going to go and do a few push ups and some pushing and pulling exercises to see how you do there, so follow me and we’ll go to the gym."

 

The workout wasn’t too bad; it consisted of twenty push ups and lifting some weights. Harry couldn’t lie - his back did hurt quite a bit, but he barely noticed when he looked over at Louis and realised that the older boy’s eyes were following his movements intently.

 

Louis couldn’t believe that this boy was only seventeen. He looked young, but _that young? Really?_ Louis was having a hard time keeping his thoughts off Harry’s cute little bum and long legs. It only got worse when the younger boy lifted his arms and Louis saw his love handles, which were - to be honest - fucking sexy.

"How you feeling, Styles?"

"Good! Alright, a bit sore actually…so it looks like you were right, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry said, walking up next to him and looking down with a smile on his face.  

_Of course the little shit had to be taller than me._

Louis rolled his eyes and returned the smile, walking back towards the tables.

"Okay, if you’d just lay back down, I’m going to get some warm compresses, and this machine right here will send a little bit of electricity into you to relax your muscles after your workout."

Nodding, Harry took off his shirt and saw the older boy’s eyes widen. Harry had a beautiful assortment of tattoos and Louis honestly just wanted to bite into the laurels on his hips.

Watching Louis gawk was quite amazing to Harry; for one, he’s much older. Well, maybe ten years at the most, but it was definitely a confidence booster.

"Do you have tattoos, Lou?"

Louis cleared his throat, finally looking away.

"Yeah, I do. Right, up on the table; I’ll be right back."

The older boy practically ran down the hallway; he had to get himself under control before he did something he’d regret and probably lose his job.  _Why was he being such a hormonal teenager?_  Harry was definitely a good temptation, however, with those sinful hips and all those tattoos.

After grabbing what he needed, Louis quickly returned to the room and noticed Harry laying on his stomach, his body longer than the table.  _Jesus, fuck; he couldn’t win._

"Um, I’m gonna put these on you and you should feel some tingling. If it’s too much, then let me know." Louis placed the wires and covered them with the warm compress, which brought a small groan from Harry.  _Fuck this boy._

“Okay?”

"Amazing."

Smirking, Louis continued, “Let me know if it’s too strong.”

Turning the dial up slowly, he brought more sinful sounds from the younger boy that went straight to Louis’ crotch.

"A-alright Harold?"

"Mmm… so good, Lou." Harry moaned again, biting his lip this time and looking up at Louis.

"I - I’ll be back in fifteen min-minutes," Louis stuttered, quickly exiting the room.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the electricity being shot through his lower back while thinking of Louis’ sinful thighs.

—-

Those fifteen minutes seemed to drag by for Harry, his mind completely on autopilot. All he could think about was how this treatment felt like heaven on his back; he was pretty sure that he was sporting a semi in that moment.

For Louis, on the other hand, it wasn’t nearly long enough. After readjusting his half hard-on, he walked back into the room and noticed that the younger boy looked completely blissed out.

"Alright, Harry; how’s your back feeling?"

"Heavenly, Lou."

Louis chuckled as he turned off the machine, taking off the wires along with the warm compress and leaving goosebumps on Harry’s rapidly cooling lower back.

"Alright, Styles, a few stretches before I let you go."

"What do you want me to do, Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asked, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, still half out of it.

_You can do this, Lou. Only five more minutes and you can go home and wank this out in the comfort of your own room and not lose your job._

"Flip over; everything flat," Louis said, turning around to grab his clipboard.

Harry began to move but mid-roll his eyes went wide; he wasn’t…

A sharp intake of breath cut off Harry’s train of thought as he looked up at Louis.

"Lou, I’m sorry; it must’ve been the machine, I…" Harry stopped talking, not sure of what to say to improve the situation. Covering up his complete hard-on, he looked away from Louis but something caught his eye. In those insanely tight dress trousers, Harry could swear Louis was possibly as hard as he was - or at least getting there - and he couldn’t lie, his mouth watered a little. Harry could tell Louis was battling with himself internally, and he decided that he should really help him come to a decision.

"Lou: let me help," Harry said quietly, reaching out and rubbing his fingers over Louis’ crotch softly. "Please."

Louis gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. “You’re my patient Harry, a-and so young,” he mumbled, making no motion to stop him, however.

"M’ not that young." The younger boy smirked, standing up. "Patient-doctor confidentiality," he reminded, getting down on his knees in front of Louis and looking up at him from under his lashes.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis whispered, tilting his head up and trying to gather some sort of self-restraint.

"You’re so hard, Louis; let me take care of it for you."

Louis moaned, giving in and moving his hands to the button of his pants, but Harry beat him to it, trailing kisses on his clothed cock before speaking.

"Let me."

Louis shook his head at the boy below him.

"Such a dirty boy; wonder if your mouth is as dirty as you are."

"Let me show you," Harry said, reaching up and undoing Louis’ trousers the rest of the way and pulling them down enough to see the outline of Louis’ cock through his briefs. Leaning forward, he placed kisses from top to bottom, licking a small trail down to his balls and nuzzling into them.   

The heat from the boy’s mouth soaking through his boxers was making Louis even harder and wanting even more than he was already getting.

"Get on the table, Lou."

Louis backed up, pulling himself up on the table. Harry quickly stood to follow him, and once at the table, he reached out to pull the older boy’s trousers completely off, just leaving him in his button down and boxers.

"So where are these tattoos, Lou?" Harry asked, running his fingers up his thighs and  massaging soft circles into Louis’ beautifully tan skin.

Louis smirked, hands reaching out to trace Harry’s butterfly tattoo before moving lower and lower into the younger boy’s shorts, grabbing his cock and causing him to fall forward slightly, leaving the two of them face to face.

"Why don’t find out for yourself, Harold?"

_Challenge accepted._

Harry closed the rest of the distance, crashing their lips together and crawling on top of Louis, straddling his waist.

"I saw you watching me today; doing all those exercises. Did you like what you saw, Lou?" Harry asked, trailing kisses down the older boy’s neck, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Louis moaned at the boy’s dirty words, confirming everything he just said with a small nod. Harry smirked as he leaned back, finally opening Louis’ shirt and spreading it wide so he could see his chest.

And what a beautiful chest it was.

He may have been a physical therapist, but his tummy had a small amount of pudge to it, and  _fuck_ ; Harry loved it. He ran his fingers over it, up to the “It Is What It Is” written across Louis’ collarbones. Harry could see more tattoos on his arms, but he loved how Louis looked right now. Leaning down, he took Louis’ nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking hard to bring more delicious sounds from the older boy. Harry was in complete control.

Or so he thought.

Louis yanked on Harry’s hair, reconnecting their mouths and flipping their positions, taking Harry completely by surprise.

"Thought you were in charge?" Louis smirked, pinching Harry’s nipple. "You forgot, young Harold - I’m the older one here."   

Harry didn’t move; he just gripped Louis’ hips as his own thrusted upwards impatiently, causing both boys to moan loudly.  

"So impatient," Louis whispered as he traced his fingers over the rest of the younger boy’s tattoos, completely fascinated.

"Lou, please," Harry whined, twisting under him to try and get some much needed friction.

"Harry, are you—?”

"No, I’m not. Now, please touch me!"

Louis smiled, standing up and pulling down the younger boy’s shorts. “So needy.”

"Just want you," Harry whispered bashfully.

"And charming," Louis said, throwing the rest of Harry’s clothing to the floor and kicking off his own boxers. "Open your legs, babe; let me see you."

Harry complied, opening his legs wide so they were hanging off the edge of the table as Louis got back up on the table and leaned between the younger boy’s legs. Harry’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach and Louis couldn’t believe his size - especially for a boy so young.

"Look at you - laid out so prettily for me," Louis said softly, wheeling the stool up to the end of the table and sitting down. He traced his hands up and down the younger boy’s creamy thighs, digging his nails in gently and leaving small red streaks.

If you asked Harry, he wouldn’t mind if Louis did that a little bit harder to help him get his mind off the fact Louis was still teasing him.

"Alright, let’s see," Louis said as he gently spread Harry’s legs even further. "Beautiful,"  he whispered, placing a kiss to Harry’s balls before spreading his smooth cheeks.

“Louis," Harry whined, leaning up onto his elbows.

"Yes, love?"

“Please." Harry’s eyes begged more than his words possibly could.

"Give yourself a few tugs, then stop," Louis ordered, loving how submissive this boy was being already.

Harry listened, but before he could even get his hand wrapped around his cock, he felt a warm, wet tongue tracing his rim before pushing in slightly. His eyes rolled right back before his head dropped backwards onto the table.

Louis pulled back, giving another lick before standing and trailing kisses up Harry’s cock.

Harry opened his eyes, breathing heavily before sitting up and pulling Louis into a kiss. Louis smiled into it, moving up onto the table to straddle Harry again.

Gripping the older boy’s neck, Harry deepened the kiss, his other hand moving lower to grip Louis’ bum, squeezing hard and making Louis moan into the kiss.

Louis eventually broke the kiss, taking Harry’s hand from his neck to suck on two of his fingers, getting them wet.

"Fuck, Lou…"

"I’m hoping you know what to do with these," Louis teased, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry nodded, moving his wet fingers to Louis’ bum as the older boy spread his cheeks. Harry traced his rim with a finger, connecting their lips before pushing in up to his first knuckle. Louis moaned into the kiss, feeling the younger boy’s long, thin finger finally in him. He wanted more, so he rocked back against it, hoping Harry would get the idea.

He did; Harry pushed his finger the rest of the way in, giving Louis a few seconds before moving it in and out of the velvety heat. Louis was practically riding his finger, and fuck; was this a dream?

"More, Harry," Louis moaned.

Listening, the younger boy added a second finger as Louis did all the work, slowly lowering himself on the digit. Harry began scissoring, trying to prepare the boy. Louis moaned; he loved the feeling of Harry’s fingers moving inside him.

"Lou, do you have anything?"

"Hmm… KY in the cabinet, and condom in my wallet. Always be prepared, young Harold," Louis said, lifting off Harry’s fingers before placing his feet on the ground, bending to get the condom out of his wallet while Harry got the KY from the cabinet next to the table.

Louis was sitting on the table when Harry turned back around, tugging on his cock slowly and making such beautiful noises.

Harry knew he wouldn’t last long - he could come right now just by watching Louis like this.

Louis’ eyes traveled along Harry’s body, starting from his eyes, all the way down to his cock, then to his toes. Louis loved Harry’s little body.

He wanted him - and he wanted him now.

"Harry," Louis said softly, gesturing for him to come over with his finger.

Harry walked towards him, eye contact never breaking. Louis ripped open the condom and rolled it onto the younger boy’s cock, giving him a few tugs before taking the KY from his hand and lubing him up. The younger boy’s eyes narrowed as Louis laid back, spreading his legs for Harry and maintaining the gaze he had fixed on him as Harry did the same.

Was Louis trying to make him come before they even started? Fuck.

Lining up, Harry bit his lip nervously as he seeked reassurance with his eyes. The older boy just nodded, his arms wrapping around his knees to spread his legs even wider.

Harry teased a bit, tracing Louis’ rim with the head of his cock before pushing in, only giving him a few inches before stopping. When he looked back up at Louis to make sure he was alright, he saw that his eyes were tightly closed, and his mouth was open with no sound leaving it.

"Lou—"

"Harry, don’t fucking stop."

Well, alright then.

A few minutes later, anyone walking by would’ve probably heard them because they were being anything but quiet. Harry was certain that he was going to have permanent nail marks on his shoulders, and Louis… well, he was going to be sore for at least a week.

Louis already had cum drying on his chest from where he had come once already, and was filling back up again quickly. He couldn’t believe that he’d gotten worked up so much in such a short period of time, but he decided that it must just be Harry having that effect over him.

Harry took quite a bit a pride in making Louis come already, especially as he didn’t even have to touch the older boy’s cock.

Louis looked up at Harry, seeing his bitten-red lips and curly hair sticking to his face. He wanted to switch it up; let Harry relax. He pushed at Harry to stop and moved to his knees, backing up and gesturing for the younger boy to get up on the table.

Once seated, Louis straddled him for the third time, grabbing his cock and leading it right back into him.

“Fuck…” Louis moaned, fully seated.

Harry leaned up to kiss Louis hard, the kiss being messy but still passionate.

Louis leaned back, pulling Harry’s lips with him, biting them softly before letting go. Harry just watched him, eyes half-lidded as Louis did all the work; gripping the younger boy’s knees before moving his hips quicker and quicker as time went on, getting so close again already.

Harry had such a great view, he honestly couldn’t look away. He couldn’t figure out where he wanted to keep his eyes; he was torn between Louis’ face, his body moving beautifully with his shirt barely on, and his perfect bum taking his cock over and over again. He wanted to come so badly but he also wanted Louis to come one more time.

Harry’s eyes eventually fell on Louis’ face, and seeing that his eyes were closed and his mouth was open to let beautiful sounds pour out, he grabbed Louis’ cock and began to tug. He also started to move his hips to meet Louis’, causing the older boy’s eyes to snap open, and his noises to become louder and louder, signalling that he had to be doing something right.

"Good babe?"

"Yes, fuck, Harry, please -  _yes_ ," Louis said quickly, his hips moving up to meet Harry’s fist. The younger boy smiled, moving his hips faster.

"Come on, Lou - come for me one more time," Harry bit out, so very close to his own orgasm.

Louis threw his head back with a shout as Harry’s hand sped up with his thrusts, the burning in his stomach intensifying. He was seconds from coming when Harry’s cock twitched inside him, signalling his release, so Louis finally let go, his cock spurting come for the second time that day as both of their movements became sloppy and off-rhythm.

Louis lifted up and off Harry’s quickly softening cock before sitting down and leaning into Harry’s side, both boys breathing quite heavily.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both a bit unsure of what to say. In the end, neither of them said anything, both getting off the table at the same time and to get dressed, stealing glances. Harry sat back up on the table as Louis finished buttoning up his shirt, struggling a bit.

"Let me," Harry said, reaching out and pulling Louis towards him as he finished doing up the buttons, Louis just watching him. "There you go.” Harry let his hands fall back to his sides and looked up at Louis’ face, their eyes connecting once again.

"Thanks," Louis mumbled before leaning up and connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Harry smiled into the kiss, but it wasn’t long before Louis was pulling back and looking at the clock. His appointment was supposed to be over half an hour ago.

"Harry, you can’t—"

"I know, Lou; I won’t say a word. I’m not stupid."

Louis shook his head. “I wasn’t implying—“

"Just teasing." Harry smiled, his dimples poking out, and fuck this boy was cute.

"Your mum still isn’t here," Louis said, walking over to the window and peeking through the blinds.

"Probably a good thing; she would’ve heard you."  Harry chuckled, coming up behind him.

"Me? If I recall, you weren’t exactly quiet either."

Harry just continued to laugh, looking outside as well.

"How about you help me clean up, and I’ll give you a ride?"

"Sounds fair; I’ll text my mum. What do you want me to do?"

About fifteen minutes later, Louis had everything wiped down, and Harry had gathered up the trash from the room. There wasn’t much, but they had to make sure not to leave anything that could be noticed by Louis’ co-workers that come in the early morning.

"Alright, ready to go, Harry?"

The younger boy nodded, following Louis out to his car and giving him instructions on how to get to his place.

The car ride was silent, but Harry’s mind was racing. His leg started bouncing trying to keep his nerves down.

Louis noticed, and he kept glancing over at Harry, who was keeping his eyes locked on the window.

Once they had pulled up to the house, Harry finally looked at him.

"So."

"So."

"Will I see you again, Lou?"

Straight to the point.

"You have an appointment with me on Friday."

"You know that’s not what I meant."

"I know." Louis bit his lip and looked down.

"If you don’t want to see me anymore, that’s fine Lou; I can’t change your mind. But I do want to see you again. Maybe go to a movie? Or just coffee or something? I want to get to know you better. I know I’m young and that’s probably stopping you, and I know you can get any—"

Louis quickly turned, connecting their lips for a moment. “Of course I wanna see you again, you twat - and enough with this ‘I can get anyone’ shit. We just have to be careful. How about we start with me giving you my number and work from there?”

Harry smiled, nodding. “I’d like that.”

"Phone?"

Harry handed over his mobile.

"You have three more sessions before your final game in three weeks. I’ll approve for you to go back."

After typing his number into the mobile he handed it back.

"Lou?"

"Yes, Harold?"

"Will you come to my playoff game?"

"On one condition."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question, curious as to what Louis might be asking.

"You come and have coffee with me after your appointment on Friday."

"You’re such a twat." Harry laughed, leaning over and kissing Louis quickly.

  
  


You bet he had coffee with Louis after his appointment on Friday, and three weeks later, Louis kept his promise and went to his curly headed boyfriend’s footy match.

 

Tumblr: [ttomlinstyles](http://ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com) & [truthtattoos](http://truthtattoos.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's bad, this was to get me out of my slump, and please give some love to my Beta/Friend Scarlet I love her so much! Leave your comments bellow, If you don't wanna tell me Kudo's work too lol. Love you guys! x


End file.
